naruhina
by Magetsu-X
Summary: la historia que todos conocemos,pero con hinata es mi primer fic den le una oportunidad naruhina forever
1. Chapter 1

Holeee!  
soy nuevo en esto y este es mi primer fic  
odvio será un naruhina y como sea errores ortográficos mis disculpas bla bla bla naruto no me pertenece y etc….  
personaje de relleno que uso de ejemplo-hablando  
personaje de relleno que uso de ejemplo-"pensando"  
personaje de relleno que uso de ejemplo-*alguna técnica ara que me invente o me copie*

n.a=notas del autor

Prolongo  
en una aldea llamada konoha, vivía un niño de 6 años de cabello rubio y ojos azules que si a estas altutas no sabes quien es pues vete al carajo, volviendo al tema, este niño era odiado por su aldea por lleva una cargo que no eligio,se imaginan se odiado por esa injusticia, pues adivina, asi es la vida.

este niño ,como es odvio, es naruto uzumaki el cual se encontaba caminando solo por las calles de konoha, hasta que llego al parque en donde se dispuso a descansar.

en eso se dio cuenta que no estaba solo en ese parque ya que vio a una pequeña niña sentada en un culunpio, se decidió a acercarcele para hablarle pues, que mas daba , valia la pena intentar

naruto- hola –dijo amistosamente  
?¿?-hola-respondio sin animo la pequeña niña  
naruto-me llamo naruto uzumaki y tu-dijo ya tomando el entusiasmo que lo caracterizaba  
hinata-m..me llamo hi..hinata hyuga-respondio tartamudeando (n.a:me disculpan si escribi mal el apellido)  
naruto-venga¡ si es un nombre muy bonito¡-dijo gritando  
hinata-gracias-respondio  
naruto-oye porque estas sola aquí –pregunto curioso  
hinata-yo bueno.. p..pues…-dijo la chica y si a este paso el chico no notaba que ella estaba nerviosa pues abra que llamar a un psicólogo  
naruto-no te estoy obligando aque me digas, no tienes porque ponerte nerviosa –dijo comprensivo(n.a:WTF?¡ NARUTO COMPRENSIVO)  
hinata-eto pu..puedo peguntarte p..porque estas a..qui-digo ella  
naruto-todos los aldeanos me odian y los otros niños no quieren jugar conmigo, asi que estoy solo-respondio con tristesa  
hinata-eto… si quieres y..yo pedeo j..jugar contigo-respondio  
naruto-encerio GENIAL¡-grito con alegría

aquellos niños jugaron por un buen rato (n.a:me da pereza escribir que jugaron) y hablaron para conocerse mejor,luego de que se cansaran notaron que se estaba haciendo tarde, haci que llego la hoa de despedirse

naruto- nos vernos mañana otra vez en el mismo lugar?-dijo el  
hinata-de acuerdo, nos v..veremos ma..mañana naruto-kun-dijo hinata

luego de ese dia ellos se reunian para divertirse como niños que son por lo que se volvieron buenos amigos,también ellos matenian su amistad disceta yaque hay que ser sin ceros, en toda esa aldea quien estaría de acuerdo con su amistad.

pero antes de que se diean cuenta ya avian pasado días,meses. Y años hasta detenernos cuando tenían la edad de 12 años, es mas que odvio que ellos avian desarollado una amistad muy estrecha y ambos ya abian entrado en la academia.

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE NAUTO  
**naruto-ZZZZzzzzzz….ZZZZzzzzz…..ZZZZZzzzz…..-y como era de esperarsen, se que do dormido, y para su suerte suena el despertador

RINGGGGG¡!(n.a:no me culpen, estoy bajo de presupuesto)

naruto-eh…que… que hora es aber uhhhhhhhh,ñasi son las 7:43 no pasa nas…-y antes de terminar esa oración, realizo el jutsu de mas utilidad que tenia el legendario nombe de …..DESAYUNARBAÑARSEYARREGLARSEEN2MINUTOS!(n.a:xd al que aya entendido esa mie.. le devo 40 loquendolares)

y como minato se teletansporta, salió corriendo de su departamento a la academia a toda velocidad…..otra vez.

**ACADEMIA NINJA  
**en la academia ninja se encontraba sentada en el salon hinata, sola, porque sola diran ustedes mi publico, porque para los demás ella era la chica rara,oscura,atisocial etc… pero se iva a poner peor porque konoha a pesar de ser una de las 5 grandes aldeas ninja, y la presumiblemente mas poderosa, ocultaba algo que la conduciria a su propia ruina….pero ese no es el tema haora pues nuestro rubio favorito entra en ecena al salón.

naruto milagrosamente logro llega a tiempo a clases, o almenos 3 segundos antes que el profesor con una particular cicatriz en su nariz(n.a:si no sabes quien es, te castro) el cual de inmediato dio inicio a la clase, por lo que nauto se apresuro a sentase al lado de hinata.

luego de 2 horas de clase teorica, 30 minutos del almuerzo, dio inicio a la parte practica de la clase.  
iruka-bueno alumnos hay 2 voluntarios para iniciar-como se esperaba, una persona no levanto la mano sino que iso mas…  
naruto-SI! Yo reto aquí y haora a sasuke-teme uchiha-dijo con mucho entusiasmo  
sasuke-stk-dijo su característica `palabra` el azabache-no tengo tiempo para enfrentarme a dobes como tu-  
grupo del fan club sasuke-SASUKE ERES TAN COOLLLLLLLLL-gritaron(n.a:casi vomito al escribir esa frase)  
naruto-acaso me tienes mied….-no pudo termina ya que lo tomaron po las orejas  
iruka-naruto deja de hacer estupideces…okey combartiran naruto vs sasuke asi que si protesta alguno-refiriendose a sasuke-lo dejo sin calificación

prime combate: naruto vs sasuke  
iruka- inicien

naruto como era de esperarse, corrió a toda velozidad en un ataque frontal hacia sasuke, lanzándole un puñetazo,el cual sasuke esquivo fácilmente y le devolví con un codazo en el estomago,naruto intento coontratacar con una patada y una vez mas fue fácil mente esquivada, naruto intento con unas rafagaz de golpes y el uchiha ya aburrido lo tomo del brazo y lo derribo al suelo, ganando asi el combate.

iruka- el combate ha finalizado, ambos lo isieron bien, y naruto te ara falta un poco mas de practica-dijo el sendei-bien sigamos con los combates.

los combates siguieron en el siguiente orden  
shikamau vs choji  
ino vs shino  
kiba vs personaje de relleno que seguramente usare en futuras ocasiones  
(n.a:les dejo asu criterio quien gano en estos combates de aquí para arriba)  
hinata vs zorraku…..digo sakura  
lamentablemente para hinata perdió ante sakura

**POR LA TARDE  
**naruto-YA VERA, LA PROXIMA VES LE GANARE A ESE EMO(xd jejejej)-decia naruto molesto  
hinata-calma, naruto-kun, se que lo lograras-decia sonriéndole

hay se encontraban ellos 2 caminando por las calles de konoha, hay que mencionar que hinata ah ido perdiendo su timidez con naruto, execto en algunos casos

hinata-buenos nos veremos mañana naruto-kun…-  
naruto-bueno hinata-chan,es que mañana no voy a poder ir a la academia, ni podre reunirme contigo-digo el rubio  
hinata-porque?-pregunto desconcertada  
naruto-es que no puedo decirte-  
hinata-naruto-kun no soy tonta, he notado que me dices esto cada año, siempre el mismo dia, y por mas que trato de averiguar que sucede nunca consdigo nada-respondio frustrada-estoy preocupa por ti  
naruto-es que… hasta mañana-y se fue  
hinata no le quedo mas remedio que irse también asu casa pero quería saber que tenia de especial la fecha del dia siguiente, que pasaria el 10 de octubre.

000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

hole,hole,hole  
pues no estoy muy satisfecho pero, es mi primer intento diganme que poinan ustedes

sinceramente esta histori será básicamente naruhina y ademas recoontara toda la historia de naruto y naruto shippuden , de ahí el titulo naruhina y talvez algún dia aga naruhina shippuden,y pues contare toda la historia, con algunos cambios claro esta y el principal cambio será que agregare a hinata en muchas partes de la historia, por no decir todas.

y bueno, nose cuando actualize esta historia, porque la única razón por la que esta será mi primer fic es porque me abia jurado que mi primer fic seria asi, eso lo dije como ase uno años creo yo.

también voy a publicar otra historia la cual actualizare mas seguido que esta posiblemente,  
nose cuando la subiré pero asu tiempo

dejen rebiew que me anime y adiosin


	2. chapter 2

Hole!  
ya siento la fuerza de los reviews siiiiiiii  
bueno aquí el primer capitulo, espero les guste  
ya saben la rutina naruto no me pertenece y esta histoia si bla bla bla etc…. Y faltas ortográficas, porfa avisar.  
pues empecemos  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
cap 1: 10 de octubre  
hinata al dia siguiente se propuso averiguar que sucedería el 10 de octubre, pero, ¡!COMO DIABLOS UNA NIÑA DE 12 AÑOS VA A AVEIGUAR ESO¡,pues ya tenia una idea de cómo sabelo.

si algo sabia de esa fecha en especifico, es que se commemora el que el yondaime hokage derroto al kyubi, pero esa es la única pista que se le hay tambien una posibilidad, y es que nunca supo cuando era el cumpleaños de naruto, se sentía enstraño conocerlo de hace años y no saber cuando es su cumpleaños.

y con ese pensamiento se fue a dormir, esperando que al dia siguiente pueda descubri su secreto

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE  
MANSION HYUGA 7:07 AM**

hinata despertó y se levanto como de costumbre,se baño,desayuno. Todo normal. Camino hasta la academia y se le ocurrió primero preguntar a los profesores por el cumpleaños de su amigo.

hinata-eto..sensei, puedo preguntarle algo?-  
sensei de relleno numero 1-si, que nececita señorita hyuga-  
hinata-pues quería saber po..por curiosidad, cuando es el cumpleaños de uzumaki naruto?-  
sensei de relleno numero 1-para que quiere saber?, si me pudiera decir claro-dijo con un claro disgusto a ese nombre, que tampoco asia el minimo esfuerzo de disimularlo.  
hinata-solo es cuiosidad-contesto ya poniéndose nerviosa, nunca se le dio bien mentir.  
sensei de relleno numero 1-pues es mejor que no se interese en vándalos como el, le será una mala influencia-dijo el hijo de p…

y con eso se vio obligada a entender que no le dirían nada asi que se fue a su salón. Durante la clase, no podía apartar su mente de lo que sucedió.

hinata-"me pregunto porque reaccionaria asi el sensei, también eh visto que mucha gente en la aldea an actuado de esa manera cuando a naruto see refiere, porque lo harian,será que el halla hecho algo malo… no es imposible, será talvez por los padres de naruto-kun, es extarño todo esto, me siento como si estuviera en una historia de amor echa por un adolecente de 14 años"

y asi siguieron sus pensamientos durante el dia, hasta el almuerzo, en donde se le ocurrió preguntar a los demás estudiantes. Ella no era de hablar mucho, pero valia intentar

hinata-eto..sakura-san-  
sakura-eh…. Ha que quieres hinata-  
hinata- bueno, quería saber si ustedes sa..bian sobre el cum..cumpleaños de n..naruto-kun-  
sakura- por supuesto que nose nada, porque deveria interesarme en saber de el- dijo la put. Digo "señorita"

y después llego ino, de donde , eso ni goku lo sabe

ino- de que hablan-  
sakura – nada,nada que valga la pena hablar-  
hinata-sakura-san t..te equi..quivocas, n..naruto-kun no es ningún idiota-dijo molesta, lo cual es difícil lograr, pues ella siempre se caracterizo por se tranquila y calmada, en resume lo opuesto a naruto  
sakura- di lo que quieras, pero no me puedes negar que el es un bueno para nada-dijo muy segura de sus palabras  
hinata-cla..claro que….-y la interunpen de improviso  
sakura-segura, porque a lo que yo veo tiene las peroes notas de todo el grupo, no tiene padres y para valerse necesita el dinero que le da el 3ro hokage, además que en esta aldea la mayoría lo odia-dijo echándole todo en cara  
hinata-…..-

ese dia hinata haría 2 cosas:  
el secreto de naruto  
si el cabello rosa de sakura era un peluca

acto seguido, abofeteo y se lanzon hacia sakura, y ese se podría conocer como la primera "pelea" si se le puede llamar asi, que tuvo hinata.

lastima que no todo es pan con azúcar, porque tan rápido como inicio, asi de rápido llego el sensei para reprenderlas.

luego de "eso", hinata no sabia ya ni que hacer, bueno solo le quedaba ir al local de ramen favorito de su amigo ichiraku ramen

al llegar la saluaron y bla bla bla.  
hinata-o quería preguntarles algo-  
áyame-claro, que quieres saber-  
hinata-es que me pr..preguntaba si us..ustedes sabrían el porque naruto-kun se desaparecería siempre en este mismo dia-pregunto espeanzada de que supieran algo  
teuchi(n.a:creo que se llamaba asi)-bueno, pues no se mucho, solo se que naruto se desaparece porque se va al bosque y es un poco extreño que haga eso el dia de su cumpleaños-  
hinata-gracias, hasta luego

al fin y al cabo su corazonada de que ese era el cumpleaños de su amigo era verdad, pero haora hacia falta encontrarlo, y eso era lo difícil. Pero por suerte del destino o, el poder de ser la co-protagonista , vio a naruto correr por las calles, la que la confundía por una simple razón y es que el parecía asustado.

No es que lo aprobara, pero lo siguió en silencio hasta el bosque, y cuando el se detuvo, sucedió lo que marcaria de cierta forma las vidas de ambos.

Uno haora esta pensando, que será lo que pasara, algunos seguramente ya lo adivinaron pero para no dejarlos en suspenso seguiremos con la historia.

y es que hinata abio bien los ojos cuando vio a aldeanos de la aldea rodeando a naruto, había almenos 10 aldeanos y 7 ninjas de la aldea, lo que la sorprendió fue lo que paso después, porque los aldeanos y ninjas comenzaron a golpear a su amigo. Asi ella fue testigo de los gritos y los golpes de naruto, continuaron por 1 hora hasta que se detuvieron.

ninja hijo de pu.. 1-basta el que no podremos cubrirlos por siempre, el sandaime hokage esta comenzando a sospechar sobre estos ataques- dijo el ninja, dando a entender de que no era la primera vez que lo hacían

aldeano esteriotipado de relleno- vamos a atarlo para que aprenda la lección-dijo el viejo decrepito

lo ataron de cabeza y se fueron.

Tan rápido se fueron, hinata salió del shock y fue a auxiliar a naruto, primero desatando la soga con la que lo habían amarrado y revisando que tan grabes eran las heridas, al parecer estaba inconciente, pudo ver que tenia multiples moretones y cortadas,se apreciaba claramente que tenia el brazo roto, mas en su frente comenzaba a caer sangre entre otras heridas... en definitiva lo abian golpeado como psicópatas.

Decidió llevarlo asu apartamento eh intentar curar sus heridas.

**DEPARTAMENTO DE NARUTO. 6:56 PM**

Como pudo lo llevo al apartamento, y lo recostó en su cama, busco el botiquín que por suerte ttenia lo que necesitaba y procedió a curarlo, ya tenia un poco de conocimiento de que hace gracias asu madre que le enseño tdo lo que sabe, mas el poder utilizar el chakra en sus manos para poder sanar las heridas (a.n: que dije que iba a cambiar muchas cosas de la historia).

**DEPARTAMENTO DE NARUTO. 9:58 PM**

ya era muy tarde, pero no podía irse y dejarlo solo asi que decidió quedarse un tiempo mas,pero pocos minutos después naruto estaba comenzando a despertar.

Naruto- cof..cof..aah.. que me paso- decía adolorido- como llege aquí, ….hinata que te sucede-  
hinata-na ..naru..to-dijo para luego tirársele enzima abrazadolo, y llorar de felicidadad  
naruto-hi..nata- decía naruto  
hinata-que sucede-todabia abrazandolo  
naruto-no es por nada pero…ME ESTAS AXFICCIANDO- decía, o intento decir

Inmediata mente, se separo de el, y se disculpo por actuar de esa manera.

Hinata-gomen, naruto-kun ,es que estaba muy procupada de lo que te podía pasar y yo….yo..-ddecia comenzando a llorar otra vez  
naruto-hinata calma, estoy bien vez-decia mientras se movia y para mala suerte sintió el brazo como si lo cotaran-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DUELEEEEEE-  
hinata-jijijijijijijijijijiji-hinata ante esa reacción no pudo eitar reírse  
naruto-para mi no es gracioso-decia con lagrimas clara mente fingidas  
hinata-naruto-kun- decía ella con voz seria  
naruto-que sucede?-  
hinata-naruto-kun, porque esos aldeanos….. yo nececito que me digas porque…-decia la ojiluna  
naruto- nose-esa respuesta sorprendió a hinata, por lo que ella se quedo callada esperando que continue-ni yo mismo se la razón por ñla que hacen esto-  
hinata-porque no le dices a nadie, porque dejas que te hagan esto-  
naruto-porque no sirve de nada, tu ya has visto que los aldeanos me odian, asi que solo les alegraría, el único que me ayudaría se ria el viejo(n.a: osea sandaime hokage, para los que no entendieron), pero tampoco sirve, cuando me atacan hay ninjas que vienen con ellos y los encubren, ya lo eh intentado creeme-  
hinata- naruto-kun desde cuando te hacen esto-decia preocupada  
naruto-siempre me maltrataro, pero comenzaron a hacer ataques de esta magnitud cuando tenia 7-dijo contristesa

Hinata sabia que por lo que estaba pasando no era simple, asi que solo atino a hacercarcele y abrazarlo, y aprecia que el no se negó pues le correspondió.luego de un tiempo, naruto se dio cuenta que se esteba haciendo demasiado tarde para hinata.

Naruto-hinata, deverias irte, es demasiado tarde y tu padre se molestara si no llegas a tu casa-  
hinata-no me interesa, me quedare aquí-decia decidida  
naruto-per…- no pudo terminar pues fue cortado de repente pr la voz de hinata  
hinata-sin peros, además me debo asegurar de que no enpeores durante la noche-dijo la chica  
naruto-pero tu padre no se molestara si no llegas a casa-decia intentando coontrarestar  
hinata- yo no le importo a mi padre, con suerte se dara cuenta de que no cene y mi comida se desperdicio-decia con un tono de voz entristecido  
naruto-como el puede ser asi-dijo sintiendo rabia  
hinata-pues si, es que desde que murió mi madre, el me exigió mucho, pero yo no pude cumplir con sus expectativas y se concentro totalmente en mi hermana, hanabi ya que ella es mucho mas hábil y fuerte que yo, a pesar de su corta edad-dijo tristemente  
naruto- no debes pensar asi tu eres una chica increíble, que siempre se preocupa por todos, que siempre da lo mejor de si,no le hagas caso a lo que dice tu padre, pues para mi eres una chica increíble-dijo con una gran emoción  
hinata-gracias naruto-kun-  
naruto-no hay de que para que están los amigos-  
hinata-naruto-kun-  
naruto-que sucede?  
hinata-donde podría dormir yo?-dijo con una cara del color rojo vivo, literalmente

y como se las arreglaron para dormir, eso se los dejo a su imaginación.

lo que si les puedo decir es que, naruto tardo 5 meses en recuperarse por completo, en ese periodo de tiempo, paso el cumpleaños de hinata,teniendo asi 13 años también,cabe destacar que fue hinata la que tuvo que hacer el papel de enfermera,y como era de esperarse se icieron mas amigos, y como todos sabemos hinata se enamoro de naruto, la pregunta es si naruto sentirá lo mismo.

**ACADEMIA NINJA**  
_**SALON DE CLASES 10:04**_  
iruka: bueno, quisiera que se prepararan y estudiaran para el examen final para genin, quisiera que me enorgullezcan  
sasuke:stk, por favor no ase falta toda esa palabrería  
iruka: uchiha-san, por favor aga s¡silencio  
sasuke: stk  
iruka: bien, haora estudien para el examen teorico y practico

RINGG!1

iruka: pueden salir ya a receso

como era de esperarse naruto almorzara con hinata  
naruto-ahhhhhhhhh, que voy a hacer, seguramente voy a reprobar ahhhhhhh-decia desesperado  
hinata-tranquilo naruto-kun, si quieres yo te puedo ayudar-decia con una sonrisa  
naruto- encerio, gracias hinata, yo ya te eh causado muchos problemas-  
hinata- no te preocupes, no pasa nada- decía mientras comenzaba a recordar lo que había pasado en esos últimos meses

**FLASHBACK  
5 meses atrás  
**_**luego de esa noche, al dia siguiente, hinata fue a la academia para traerle los deberes a naruto, de paso iruka pregunto por el, lo cual la alegro ya quedemostraba que si avia personas que se preocupavan por el. Antes de volver con naruto tuvo que ir a su casa  
en el proceso se encontró con quien menos quería, su padre.**_

_**hiashi-porque no llegaste anoche-decia con voz autoritaria  
hinata-nada-dijo intentando sonar firme-de todas formas soy solo un estorbo no?  
que en su propia cashinata-voy a mi cuarto a busca unas cosas-  
hiashi-no, quiero que me digas donde pasaste la noche-  
hinata-…-  
hiashi-no seras la heredera del clan hyuga, tu herman es muho mas fuerte y hábil que tu, ella es apta para el cargo, en cuanto te gradúes d la academia, te iras de esta casa.  
hinata-de acuerdo-dijo ella, subió a su cuarto tomo lo que iba a buscar y se fue**_

_**flashback end  
**_aunque ella siguiera viviendo en la mansión hyuga,era como si nafe la tomara en cuenta, asi que pasaba mas tiempo en el departamento de naruto que en su propia casa,ese dia se quedaría con naruto, y el que opinaba de esto, que mejor asi, pues se sentia muy solo y con ella la pasaba mejor.

**DEPARTAMENTO DE NARUTO.8:30 PM  
**estaban ambos sentados viendo las estrellas, cuando algo capto su atención, viero lo que parecía ser mizuki uno de sus sensei, que desapareció y apareció y sin previo aviso se llevo a hinata, naruto no se quedo de los brazos cruzados y los siguió.

lo que no sabia es que esa noche cambiarian muchas cosas. 

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: ****SECRETO REVELADO******

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_  
_hooooooooooooooooooleeeeeeeeeeee  
tuve que actualizar, y sinceramente este me gusto mas que el anterior,aunque pienso que puede mejorarar

por cierto vere cuando publico otra historia, ya les dire el nombre cuando se me ocurra que ponerle  
sin mas ni menos no veremos  
dejen review y no esan lectores fantasmas  
y también las preguntas del capitulo  
¿Qué secreto será revelado?¿naruto se teñirá el pelo? ¿publicare sin contratiempos la poxima vez? ¿sasuke confesara que es gay?¿que son loquendolares?¿que profesor les toca?¿si alguien es lo suficientemente estúpido para leer esto hasta el final, entonces es gay?

esto y mas en el siguiene capitulo de NARUHINA  
también quiero decir que encerio, haora si es encerio que nose cuando valla a actualizar,

también que en los próximos capítulos les dejare hablar mas a los demás personajes  
sayonara


	3. Chapter 3

Hole!, eh me aquí con esta historia que al fin me digne a actualizar. Quiero aclarar que hinata sigue viviendo en la ansión hyuga, pero para los de mas miembros del clan será como si no estuviera hay.

ppc: personaje hablando  
_ppc: _personaje pensando  
**ppc:** técnica o jutsu raro  
**ppc**_**: **_alguna presencia rara  
y sin dar mas relleno que eso es malo para la salud ¡COMENCEMOSS!  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
**cap 3: secreto revelado  
**naruto corria a toda velocidad saltando por el bosque, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, en su cabeza había mil y un preguntas de porque mizuki se llevaría a hinata por lo que se esforzó as en alcanzarlo. Y pareciese que la suerte estaba de su lado, pues mizuki se descuido y aprovecho para toar todo el impulso y golpearlo, soltando a hinata en el proceso.

mizuki: aghh, maldito crio me las pagaras_dijo molesto

naruto: porque te as llevado a hinata!_grito

Mizuki: porque, eso se simplemente diciéndote qu.._

intento decir pero lo interrumpió una bomba de humo que no le permitió ver nada y cuando se disipo, noto que algo le faltaba.

mizuki: maldito seas iruka_

cerca del lugar, estaba naruto, hinata, y iruka que fue el que lanzo la bomba de humo y los alejo del lugar.

Iruka: están bien chicos_ dijo preocupado.

Naruto: si, pero que esta sucediendo, porque se llevo a hinata?, Y que era lo que iba a decir?_dijo alterado.

Iruka: cálmate naruto y asi te puedo explicar, veras mizuki robo el pergamino de sellos de la mansión hokage y lo hemos estado buscando antes que salga de la aldea, pero cuando lancé la bomba de humo logre quitárselo sin que se diera cuanta. explicó iruka

Naruto: entiendo, pero porque se llevo a hinata?_

Iruka: bueno, lo mas probable es que tratara de usarla de sacrificio para alguno de los jutsus prohibidos_ dijo, pero se podía notar que no era del todo cierto lo que decía

Naruto: una pregunta mas, que era lo que el estaba a punto de decir mizuki?_

Iruka: bueno, pues….._

Para su suerte o desgracia mizuki llego en ese mismo momento, claramente furioso por aberle robado el pergamino.

Mizuki: los encontré, haora podre llevar a cabo mi plan_

Iruka: rayos, naruto coge el pergamino y a hinata y lárgate rápido, yo me encargare de el_

Naruto: pero sensei…_

Iruka: que esperas vete, lleva el pergamino a la aldea, si mizuki lo obtiene habrá grabes consecuencias_

Naruto: d..de acuerdo_

Cogió el pergamino y a una inconsciente hinata y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo.

Mizuki: eres un idiota, en verdad crees que podrás vencerme, puede que tengamos el mismo rango pero el nivel de fuerza es muy diferente_

Iruka: veamos como resulta_

Y asi comenzó el combate con mizuki haciendo una serie de sellos rápidamente y grito **Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu,** que iruka pudo esquivar a medias y ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando le lanzaron 3 shuriken impactándole en el hombro, pierna y estomago. Luego comenzó la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo en la cual estaban muy igualados, pero mizuki aprovechando las heridas de iruka lo golpeo directo en la pierna, que era donde abia ipactado la shuriken y remato con una patada mandándolo lejos haciendo que se estrelle con un árbol cercano.

Mizuki: ríndete iruka, tan solo mírate ya de por si estas muy herido asi que mejor deja de entrometerte en mis planes.

Iruka: cállate_

Y como pudo concentro su chakra en los pies y tomando impulso, se lanzo hacia mizuki quien esta acción lo tomo por sorpresa y iruka aprovecho para hacerle una cortada en el hombro y derribarlo, acto seguido se escondió en las ramas de los arboles.

Mizuki: donde te escondes iruka_

Podía oir como se movia entre las ramas, pero tantas hojas no lo dejaban ver con claridad.

Mizuki: sal, cobarde!_

Iruka: aquí me tienes_

Hay parado en frente de el estaba iruka, desarmado y a mano limpia, el con confianza se abalanzo hacia iruka y para asegurarse lanzo varios shuriken clavándose en el cuerpo de iruka y cuando se acerco le da directo el pecho que lo manda contra un árbol otra vez.

Mizuki: estamos en la misma situación, cual es el punto de esto_

Iruka: déjame decirte que no estamos exactamente en la misa situación de antes_

Mizuki: a que te refieres_

Iruka: a esto…_

Y de repente iruka halo una cuerda lo que izo que muchas mas cuerdas rodearan a ambos. Pronto mizuki se daría cuenta que en esas cuerdas tenían papeles exploxivos.

Iruka: sabes, al principio de la pelea me lanzaste una bola de fuego, déjame devolverte el favor_

Mizuki: estas loco! Nos mataras a ambos_

Iruka: calma, no es suficiente para matarnos pero causara heridas grabes_

Mizukki:NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Iruka: **Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu **

Plasssssssssssssssssssssss(n.a: no hay dinero eh)

Se escucho una explosión en el bosque la cual no era muy grande pero no era para tomarlo a la ligera.

Luego de la explosión, se podía ver dos cuerpos y uno de ellos seguía de pie, y ese era mizuki

Iruka: como pued.._

Mizuki: tu mismo lo dijiste, no era suficiente para matarme_

Dijo mientras sacaba una fuma shuriken, y se la lanzaba a iruka.

Iruka: _así que este es el fin, bueno al menos pude morir haciendo algo de utilidad. Recuerdo que era como naruto en mis niñez, tal ves debí acercarme mas a el.  
_naruto: si te acercas a mi sensei , te mato_

Iruka: naruto que haces aquí!

Naruto avía llegado justo a tiempo para salvar a iruka.

Iruka: eres un idiota debiste irte_

Naruto: calma hinata ya se ha llevado el pergamino a la aldea_

Mizuki: y como planeas derrotarme eh!_

Naruto: con la nueva super técnica que eh aprendido!_

Iruka: naruto a que te refieres_

Naruto solaente sonrio mientras recordaba lo que habia pasado minutos atrás.

**Flasback  
****30 minutos antes(**n.a: si, la pelea duro 30 min) **  
**_**naruto había saltando por los arboles a toda velocidad hasta llegar a una cueva, asi que decidió entrar para descansar.**_

_**20 minutos después Vio que hinata estaba comenzando a despertar, por lo cual se alegro mucho.**_

_**Hinata: uh ah que, donde estoy, naruto?**_

_**Naruto: hinata que bueno que despertaste!_**_

_**Hinata: naruto-kun que ha sucedido_**_

_**Naruto procedió a contarle todo lo que había sucedidopara que comprendiera la situación.**_

_**Hinata: comprendo_**_

_**Naruto: hinata tengo que ir a ver como esta iruka sensei así que por favor, lleva este pergamino a la aldea_**_

_**Hinata: pero naruto-kun será peligroso, no podría dejarte ir solo_**_

_**Naruto: hinata, por favor_**_

_**hinata no izo mas que suspirar**_

_**hinata: de acuerdo, pero ten cuidado, no se que haría si algo te pasara_**_

_**naruto: no te preocupes estaré bien, además mientras descansabas aprendí una técnica súper genial.**_

**Flashback end**

Mizuki: eres patético_

Naruto: cállate_

Mizuki: es que es la verdad, no te das cuenta de a quien proteges es alguien que te ha ocultado muchos secretos_

Naruto:a que te refieres_

Iruka: NARUTO NO LO ESCUCHES!_

Mizuki: toda esta gente te lo ha ocultado, pero yo opino que valla siendo hora de que te enteres_

Iruka: cállate mizuki no se lo digas_

Naruto: pero cual es ese secreto?_

Mizuki: lo que te oculta es la razón por la cual toda la aldea te odia, la razones porque LE KYUBI QUE ATACO LA ALDE HACE 13 AÑOS FUE SELLADO DENTRO DE TI!_

Eso fue una gran revelación para naruto, porque es que no todos los días vienen y te dicen que cuando naciste te encerraron un zorro gigante de 9 colas. Ahora comprendía el porque de las miradas de odio, entendía el porque los golpes y los insultos, el porque todos se alejaban de el, dejándolo solo.

Iruka: naruto no lo escuches el solo quiere hacerte dudar, debes saber que no todos en la aldea te odia, eh incluso ese odio no es hacia ti si no hacia el kyubi, pero la gente de la aldea se deja llevar de la ira y desesperación , naruto se que me sorprenderás y lograras que todo el mundo te acepte, yo creo en ti.

Mizuki: valla al parecer iruka en ves de ser ninja deberías ser poeta_

Dijo antes de abalanzarse hacia ellos. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo naruto realizo una serie de sellos para luego pronunciar:

Naruto: **Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!**

Acto seguido aparecieron 200 narutos en todo el bosque siendo estos copias solidas.

Mizuki: pero que ha pasado_

Naruto: lo que sucede es que estas vencido!_

Y asi todos los narutos atacaron a mizuki, y el teniendo ya heridas de su anterior batalla naruto tuvo todas las de ganar.

Iruka: bien hecho naruto_

Naruto: no pasa nada_

Iruka: bueno entonces supongo que aprobaras el examen de mañana_

Naruto: claro que si!_

**Al dia siguiente  
****academia ninja: examen de graduación**

**30 minutos para el examen**

luego de lo sucedido naruto y hinata se encontraban en la academia ninja para tomar el examen.

Hinata: naruto-kun vuelvo en un momento, voy al baño_

Naruto: claro_

Cuando hinata entro al baño se encontró con una persona que no quería encontrarse.

Sakura: valla así que la hyuga esta aquí_

Hinata: no vine a buscar problemas sakura_

Sakura: en cerio, porque esperaba que defendieras a alguien que si valiera la pena y no fuera un inútil pobreton.

Hinata: cállate!_

Sakura: apuesto lo que quieras a que naruto no logra pasar_

Hinata: _esta es mi oportunidad de vengare por decirle inútil a mi naruto-kun__penso la oji plata_de acuerdo acepto

Sakura: bien, cuando gane me daras ese collar que tienes en el cuello_

Hinata: que, pero esto es un regalo de mi madre_

Sakura: que, acaso no confiabas en tu naruto-kun_

Hinata: bien, pero que obtengo yo _

Sakura: esta apuesta es tan fácil que si ganas, si es que ganas, te dare todos mis haorros, que no son poco_

Hinata_ trato hecho_ dijo con confianza

Luego de salir del baño se reunió con naruto y toco el timbre y naruto noto que hinata estaba muy feliz.

Iruka: bien alumnos hoy se les dará el examen de graduación para convertirse en ninjas, eh de ser este momento muy importante en su vida, así que dar lo mejor_

Luego de eso se dio el examen escrito para pasar al de practica. Uno a uno iban pasando en frente del salón hasta que llego el turno de:

Iruka: uzumaki naruto

Naruto: jajaja ya verán que los sorprenderé_

Sakura_: JA!ese tonto va a fallar y tendre un collar nuevo__

Iruka : bien naruto as cuantos bunshin puedas_

Naruto: si usted insiste **tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu!**

Y inmediatamente la sala completa estaba rodeada de narutos por doquier.

Sakura_: PERO QUEEEEE PORQUE PUEDE HACER TANTOSS, SE SUPONIA QUE ERA EL PEOR DE LA CLASE! MIS HAORROS T-T__

Hinata: jijijijijijijijiji

Iruka: bien naruto pasaste_

Inmediatamente desactivo la técnica y se fue a su asiento.

Iruka: bien sigamos_

Mientras iruka hacia pasar a los estudiantes, naruto hablaba a escondidas con quien tuviera al lado.

Naruto: esta técnica es increíble no, solo yo puedo hacerla_

Shikamaru: no me interesa_

Choji: yo solo tengo hambre_

kiba: tu siempre tienes hambre, por eso estas tan gord…_

choji:…

lo ultimo que se vio de kiba fue que se fue volando al cielo.

Shikamaru: oye naruto, no dijiste que solo tu podías hacer ese jutsu_

Naruto: si!_decia con felicidad

Shikamaru: entonces porque hinata lo esta haciendo_

Naruto: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

**En el examen**

Hinata: **kage bunshin no jutsu!**

Dijo y de inmediato aparecieron 2 clones de ella misma

Iruka: valla hinata me sorprendiste con esto, esta aprobada_

Ella solo le dio una sonrisa y se fue a sentar.

Iruka: bien ese era el ultimo, chicos deben recordar que los graduados se deben presentar la próxima semana aquí a las 10:00 am_

**Saliendo de la academia**

Naruto: hinata cuando aprendiste a hacer el kage bunshin?_

Hinata: bueno, no creerás que me quede asiendo nada naruto-kun_

Naruto: y porque no me dijiste nada?_

Hinata: porque queria que fuera una sorpresa_

Siguieron caminando hasta que se dieron cuenta de algo crucial.

Hinata: naruto-kun, adonde vamos_

Naruto: no tengo idea_

Hinata: vamos a comer ramen_

Naruto:uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh SI!

Y claro como era de esperarse naruto lo que izo fue correr a toda velocidad mientras llevaba a hinata a rastras. Pero antes de llegar siquiera al puesto, apareció un ambu.

Ambu el cual me importa un comino darle un buen papel: hinata-sama, hyashi-sama demanda su presencia en la mansión hyuga de inmediato_

Hinata: entendido_

Y de una bomba de humo tan rápido como llego se fue.

Naruto: para que crees que te busque tu padre_

Hinata: no lo se, pero ire a averiguar_

Naruto: te acompaño?_

Hinata: tranquilo, estaré bien_

Y así hinata se fue pero, tan rápido como naruto vio que ya no la veía comenzó a seguirla, y no es que no confíe en ella, pero no confiaba para nada en hyashi.

**Mansión hyuga**

Toc toc toc

Hyashi: pase_

Hinata: ….._

Hyashi: bien, veo que llegaste_

Hinata: si_

Hyashi: supongo que te graduaste de la academia cierto?

Hinata: si_

Hyashi: bien iré al grano, como ya eres oficialmente una ninja, pues ya no tengo obligaciones que me ate a ti por lo que solo me queda decir una cosa, quedas oficialmente deterrada del clan hyuga , no podrás volver a pisar estos recintos ni dirigirle la palabra a ningún miembro_

Hinata: comprendo, esto ya yo lo veía venir, me daba la sensación de que buscabas cualquier alternativa para desacerté de mi_

Hyashi: pues haorra tu palabrería, busca lo que te vallas a llevar y largooo!

Hinata: NO!_

Hyashi: que dijiste_

Hinata: dije que no, no me iré hasta echarte todo en cara, siempre fuiste frio, seco, y áspero conmigo, nunca me ayudaste en nada, solo me pedias que hicieras algo que nunca me ayudaste ni enséñate a comprender y e dejaste de lado, me llamaste estorbo, inútil, basura, y muchos mas insultos que no voy a tolerar.

Hyashi: quien te crees para hablarme así_

Hinata: y que eres tu? Y si no lo sabes te lo diré, eres un capullo mal nacido y desgraciado que solo piensa en poder y aprovecharse de los demás y se cree el mas fuerte y mejor de todos cuando eres excremento comparado con ellos.

Hyashi: no puedes hablarme asi, soy tu padre.._

Hinata: eras mi padre, adiós_

Rápidamente too lo que necesitaba y salió de aquella casa que para ella, albergaba tan solo los recuerdos. Al salir se encontró con naruto y no se necesito palabras, solamente comenzaron a caminar mientras el la consolaba al que seria de ahora en adelante su hogar.

Durante la noche naruto, que dejo dormir a hinata en la cama y el en el sofá, escucho lo que parecía ser a hinata llorando.

Naruto: hinata, que sucede_

Hinata: es que yo…_

Naruto: calma, aun estoy yo no estas sola

Hinata: naruto-kun me promete que nunca me vas a dejar_

Naruto: claro, somos mejores amigos, nunca te abandonaría_

Hinata: naruto-kun no me digas asi_

Naruto: a que te refieres_

Hinata: que no me digas que soy tu amiga_

Naruto: pero porque?

Hinata: es que yo quiere ro ser algo mas que tu amiga, yo te quiero naruto-kun

Naruto: hinata t…

Hinata ni siquiera le dio tiempo responder, ya que se avía lanzado hacia naruto juntando sus labios en lo que seria su primer beso. En un principio hinata temió no ser correspondida pero ese miedo se disipo 3 segundos después se que naruto le correspondió.y se separaron por falta de oxigeno.(n.a: el beso fue sin lengua eh, son niños todavía)

Naruto: hinata yo también te quiero_

Hinata: naruto-kun_

Luego se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidos.

La semana que les dieron paso rápido, lo principal fue acomodar las cosas de hinata entre otras cosas

Y alfin llego el dia, ya todos los estudiantes reunidos , iruka se dispuso a lo que le tocaba.

Iruka: bien vamos a asignar los equipos que estr¡aranconformado por tres genin y un _**Jōnin**_, bien los quipo son….(n.a: adelantemos a lo interesante) el equipo 7,será un caso especial ya que es tradición que cadas generaciones se forme un equipo de 4 genin, esos genin serán

Uzumaki naruto  
hyuga hinata  
uchiha sasuke  
haruno sakura

y como jonin a cargo estará kataque kakashi

Naru/hina/saku/sasu/:QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

En el próximo capitulo** ¿amigos o enemigos?**

TO BE CONTINUED  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Holeee!

Y sorpresa subi la conti antes y por eso me meresco un review de is queridos lectores

¿sasuke y sakura serán enemigos o amigos en mi historia?¿naruto y hinata llevaran bien su relación?¿porque existe el calentamiento global?¿a que hora fue que yo termine esta conti?¿alguna vez dejaran de leer esto y se buscaran una novia? Y lo mas importante ¿Qué hace la letra P en la palabra Psicología?

Bueno esas fueron las preguntas estúpidas de hoy y cuidence, consigan el pan y no lo olviden YO SOY BATMAN!  
sayonara


	4. Chapter 4

Holeeeee! Y holo!  
lamento el que no allá publicado , pero aquí estoy

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Cap 3:Amigos o enemigos**

Luego de que las cosas se calmaran un poco y que a todos se les diera gotas para los oídos por el gran grito que se oyó, el maestro les había dicho a todos que debían quedarse para esperara a sus senseis.

Y hay estaban ellos en una situación muy incomoda con los que no sabían el porque de esto.

Sasuke: no puedo creer que me hayan puesto en un grupo de inútiles_

Sakura: si, inútiles_

hinata: eso también te incluye a ti_

sakura: cállate_ dijo deprimida en una esquina_

naruto: como que soy un inútil!_

sasuke: lo que oíste dobe_

naruto: ahhhhh, te vas a enterar_

hinata: naruto-kun alto!_

sasuke: mejor hazle caso a tu noviecita_

hinata: si el tiene razón porque es injusto pegarle a las mujeres, gays y afeminados_

sasuke: QUE ACABAS DE DECIR!_

naruto: bueno yo le encuentro lógica porque teniendo a tantas chicas no le haces caso a ninguna_

sakura: quien eres tu para hablarle asi a sasuke-kun_

naruto: alguien que al menos si se fija en el sexo opuesto_

sakura: CALLATE!_

y asi pasaron el feliz equipo 7 unas 2:00 horas mas hasta que al fin se tranquilizaron por una simple razón, empezaron a maldecir al que seria su sensei. cada quien en sus pensamientos sobre el.

Sasuke: _maldito sensei__

Sakura: _maldito sensei__

Hinata: _maldito sensei__

Naruto:_ hinata esta actúando diferente__

Y sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos porque la puerta se abrió mostrando a un hombre con un traje de jonin y una banda de konoha en la frente tapándole el ojo izquierdo y de pelo blanco.

¿?¿?: vaya vaya, nada mas entrar y me encuentro con que mi equipo son una banda de payasos_

Hina/Naru/saku/sasu: CALLATE!_

¿?¿?¿: bueno ya vamos a calmarnos. ahora vamos a la azotea

Luego de que se calmaran y se dieran cuenta de que si intentaban asesinar a su sensei los catalogarían como traidores, subieron a la azotea y se sentaron.

¿?¿?: bien vamos a conocernos mejor, van a decir su nombre, sus gustos, sus disgustos, sus metas o sueños_

Sakura: sensei porque no empieza usted para tener un ejemplo de cómo hacerlo_

¿?¿: de acuerdo, mi nombre es hatake kakashi (n.a: no se porque ponerle tanto drama si ya lo sabíamos todos, por cierto nunca superare el que su nombre sea kaka xd) mis gustos son….. prefiero no decirlos (n.a: porque es pornografía literaria) y mis disgusto pues no creo que sean importantes y mis metas puesss…. No eh pensado en eso_

Para los que no lo saben a este punto todos estaban decepcionados.

Kakashi: bien quien sigue, ah ya se tu el emo que se tapa la boca_

Sasuke: OYE_grito el emo_ como sea, mi nombre es uchiha sasuke, no me gustan muchas cosas pero en especial los cuervos, me gustan pocas cosas y mi meta es matar a cierta persona_

Naruhina_: emo_

Kakashi: bien sigues tu pelirosa teñida_

Sakura: COMO QUE TEÑIDA!_

Kakashi: como sea solo habla _

Sakura: mi nombre es haruno sakura, mis gustos pues son…. Mis sueños…. Y lo que me disgusta pues es…..NARUTO!_

Naruto: valla eso me "dolio" tanto_

Kakashi: bien por esa sigues tu rubio oxigenado, asi que deja de observar embobado a la chica de ojos palidos o al menos disimula_

Naruto: OLLE, mi nombre es uzumaki naruto, me gusta el ramen, y una cosa en especifico_ dijo el mientras "disimuladamente" (n.a: entiendase el sarcasmo) a hinata, mis sueños son el convertirme en hokage y que todos me respeten y lo que me disgusta son las personas doble cara.

Kakashi: _vaya que recuerdos me trae este chico__ ahora sigues tu peli azul_

_Naru/sasu/saku: no le ah dicho nada, favoritismo_

Hinata: mi nombre es hyuga hinata, lo que me disgusta es todo lo que dañe a las personas que quiero, mis sueños para el futuro es el convertirme en una gran ninja y lo que me gusta es cocinar, los animales y naruto

Kaka/sasu/saku:…

Naruto: _lo sabia hinata esta diferente_

Kakashi: bien ignoremos eso por ahora y mañana nos reuniremos en el campo de entrenamiento numero 7_

Y sin mas que decir se fue en una nube de humo dejando una nota.

Naruto: que dice la nota_

Sakura: dice "ptt: casi se me olvida, será mejor que mañana no desayunen o vomitaran"

Naruto: supongo que todos tenemos la misma opinión de esto_

Naru/hina/sasu/saku: NI DE COLA!

**Departamento de naruhina  
6:59 pm**

Se encontraba hinata y naruto sentados en las mesa cenando la comida que preparo ella y no, no era ramen (n.a: imagínense ustedes que están comiendo), la cosa era que hinata le estaba dando de comer a su naruto(n.a: que kawai!)

Naruto: hinata queria preguntarte algo_

Hinata: claro no hay problema_

Naruto: lo que pasa es que últimamente as estado actuando un poco extraña_

Hinata: a que te refieres _ decía mientras le daba otra cucharada

Naruto: es solo que as cambiado un poco, ya no eres tan timida y eres un poco mas atrevida _

Hinata: y no te gusto asi_ y luego e eso se levanto de su silla y se sento en las piernas de naruto_ ahora di ahhhhh

Naruto: me gustas de las dos formas es solo que quería saber el porque del cambio_ dijo mientras comia la comida que le daba su dulce hinata

Hinata: es solo que ya no me siento tan neviosa como estaba antes, me siento segura y confiada además no puedo evitar comportarme asi es que me siento extraña (n.a: hormonas alborotadas, nose piénsenlo ella esta sola, con un chico, y es una pre-adolecente )

Naruto: vaya nunca pensé que yo te hiciera sentir asi_

Hinata: si y muchas mas cosas, pero dime que yo te hago sentir a ti_

Naruto: pues para resumirlo haces que quiera hacer esto_ y el la tomo desprevenida dándole un beso en los labios pero que fue prontamente correspondido, sin duda alguna lo estaban disfrutando que sin que se diera cuenta hinata abrió la boca sin pensar dejándole el paso a la lengua de naruto y simplemente era nuevo para ambos aquello por lo que no duro mucho y rompieron el contacto.

Hinata: c..cre..o qu..e debe..r..ri amos dormir ya_dijo sonrojada a mas no poder

Naruto: esa es la hinata que conozco_

Luego de eso hinata se fue al baño a ponerse su pijama y naruto que simplemente duerme con un pantalón corto y una camisa cualquiera, que en este caso era blanca, pero cuando hinata salió del baño casi le da un infarto, y como no si lo que usaba como supuesta "pijama" no era nada mas que un camisón que le dejaba ver sus piernas y para mala suerte o fortuna de naruto, algunas chicas se desarrolla mas rápido que otras, y si es el caso de que no entendiste pues conozco un buen psicólogo que te ayudara.

Naruto: hi…h hin…. Hinata_

Hinata: estas bien naruto-kun_

Naruto: s..si_ dijo tratando de no tener una hemorragia nasal

Hinata: bien a dormir_

Naruto: bien me voy al sofá_

Pero antes de que el pudiera dar medio paso, hinata lo agarro del cuello de la camisa y dijo:

Hinata: adonde crees que vas_

Naruto: al sofá a dormir_

Hinata: pero es que tengo mucho miedo de dormir sola_

Naruto:….._

Hinata: podrías dormir conmigo?_dijo en un tono inocente y luego lo jalo y lo abrazo por la espalda y le susurraba al oído_ por favor_

Naruto: claro, no hay problema_ dijo hipnotizado

Hinata: gracias, Naru-chan_

**Al dia siguiente  
campo de entrenamiento numero 7  
10:37 am**

Ya habían llegado tanto sasuke como sakura hace 2 horas y media y el uchiha ya se estaba cansando de esperar, ya estaba considerando la posibilidad de largarse de hay y encuanto a sakura ella solo estaba intentando acercarse mas a sasuke.

Sasuke: porque tardan tanto, solo me hacen perder tiempo_

Sakura: no te enojes sasuke-kun_

Luego a lo lejos se vieron sombras las cuales pudieron identificar como el duo naruhina tomados de la mano.

Sasuke: porque habéis tardado tanto, que se quedaron haciendo?_

Inmediatamente ambos se sonrojaron lo cual daba varias teorías de lo que sucedió(n.a: no piensen mal)

Sakura: y porque se sonrojan ehh?_

Naruhina: cállate!-

Hinata: donde esta el sensei_

Sasuke: no ah aparecido_

Naruto: bueno supongo que tendremos que esperar_

Luego de 2 horas de espera al fin apareció su sensei de pelo blanco

Kakashi: lo siento chicos me retrase, pero tengo una buena excuas_

Naru/hina/saku/sasu: ENCERIOOOO CUALLL!

Kakashi: pues verán es que me cruze con un gato negro que se transformo en un chico de 17 años que estaba echo de goma y tuve que pelear con el y toda su banda pero entonces saco un megazor que se lo robo a unos tipos que tenían un traje ridículo, pero al final los vencí con mi pokemon legendario arqueus_

Naru/hina: que es un pokemon?_

Sasu/saku: que es un megazor?

Kakashi: pues verán cuando un mecha-power rager rosada y un mecha- power ranger rojo se quieren mucho mucho MUCHOOO! Entonces…_

Sasu/saku: suficiente información_

Naruto: y los pokemon?

Kakashi: y yo que coño se_

Naru/hina/sasu/saku:….._

Kakashi:…._

Naru/hina/sasu/saku: es mentira cierto?_

Kakashi: ya la jodi_

Luego de "eso" se pusieron serios para saber en que consistía la prueba.

Kakashi: bien dejando las bromas de lado la prueba es bastante simple, solo eben quitarme estos 3 cascabeles_ dijo mientras se los mostraba_ tienen hasta las 3:00 asi que aprovechad bien el tiempo. Supongo que desayunaron verdad?

Naru/hina/sasu/saku: claro que si!_

Kakashi: pues solo tengo que decir, que la juventud de hoy en dia ya no le hace caso a sus mayores_

Naru/hina/sasu/saku: si, si, como sea_

Kakashi: será mejor que se escondan y prepárense , por lo que eh visto trajeron sus herramientas de ninja, tienen todo el permiso e usarlas_

Sakua: pero eso no seria peligroso?_

Kakashi: no se preocupen, bien comienzen en 3 _

Sasuke:….

Kakashi: 2..

Sakura:…..

Kakashi: 1..

Hinata:…..

Kakashi: COMIENCEN!_

Inmediatamente los 4 genin se escondieron en el entorno del bosque.

Naruhina que estaban escondidos en la copa de un rabol, estaban discutiendo cual seria su estrategia.

Hinata: es extraño_

Naruto: que es extraño?_

Hinata: que solo hay 3 cascabeles pero nosotros somos 4_

Naruto: significaría entonces que uno de nosotros quedara fuera_

Hinata: es lo mas probable, pero no tendría sentido el que sacara a alguien del equipo_

Naruto: porque lo dices?_

Hinata: lo que sucede es que tengo un primo el cual paso esta prueba el año pasado y oí a hyashi hablar con el, no pude oir los detalles pero se podría decir que esta prueba es para que trabajemos en equipo_

Naruto: si que eres inteligente hinata, lastima yo no sea bueno en estas cosas_

Hinata: por eso me tienes a mi, además en combate me superas por mucho y además…_ puso una sonrisa picara_ eres bueno para otras "cosas"_

Naruto: creo que deberemos realizar un plan con sasuke y sakura, asi que ha..hay que movernos_ dijo intentando disimular el sonrojo que tenia asta las orejas

Hinata: Naru-chan no es para que te pongas asi_ dijo bulonamente

Naruto: hinata

Hinata: que sucede_

Naruto: tengo una idea_

**Mientras tanto con kakashi**

Kakashi: uhhhhh, ya se han tardado_ dijo aburrido_ tanta calma es solo un mal augurio

Y en efecto, al parecer kakashi tenia futuro como adivino porque naruto se poso justo en frente de el gritando:

Naruto OYE TUERTO VAMOS A TENER UNA PELEA UNO A UNO AHORA_

Kakashi: de acuerdo, pero tendre que usar mi arma secreta_ dijo mientras entraba su mano en su bolsa ninja un libro naranja_ bien ya podemos comenzar_

Naruto: AHHH TUERTO DE PACOTILLA TOMETE ESTO ENCERIO_

Kakashi: calma, calma solo ven y atacame con todo lo que tengas_

Naruto: como quieras, **taju kage bunshin no jutsu!**

Luego aparecieron 50 clones que atacaron simultáneamente a kakashi, pero pronto el numero de clones fue reducido a la mitad y naruto sabia perfectamente que el chakra que tenia no era in finito, asi que iso lo que se le daba mejor.

Kakashi pronto noto que los clones atacaban coordinadamente lo cual le aba mas dificultad, pero no pudo pensar mas porque 3 clones intentaron acertar una patada en la cara y vinieron mas y mas y mas hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo estaban rodeando y para su mala suerte lograron inmovilizarlo.

Kakashi: vaya, vaya esto no me lo esperaba_

Naruto: y aun no has visto nada_

De repente vinieron mas clones subiéndose en sima de los demás y luego un naruto tomo a otro de los pies y lo jalo y ese tomo a otro y asi sucesivamente hasta llegar a kakashi que estaba al final de un latido de clones de naruto(n.a: para mas información buscar el movimiento especial de naruto en naruto ultímate ninja storm 1) y lo estrellaron contra el suelo y haciendo que todos los clones desaparezcan dejando a naruto solo.

Naruto: kakashi-sensei no esta hay, acaso será jutsu de sustitución!_

Kakashi: yo diría que si_ dijo apareciendo de repente clavándole un kunai por la espalda_ nose a quien engañas con esto_

Naruto: tienes razón_ dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo dando a entender de que era un clon

Kakashi: sabia que desde el principio ese no era el naruto real, ahora la pregunta es done están?_

De repente kunais fueron lanzados dando círculos y pudo notar quen tenían hilos amarrados a ellos y que lo estaban atando.

Kakashi:_asi que este era su plan desde el principio__

Luego de las sombras aparecieron a toda velocida el Naru/hina/sasu/saku en busca de los cascabeles

Naru/hina/sasu/saku: TE TENEMOS!_

Kakashi: yo creo que no_

Y hábilmente se libro de los hilos y metió a sakura en un genjutsu, mando a volar al naruhina, dejando asi a sasuke.

Kakashi: sabes nunca me espere que aceptaras de buenas a primera el trabajar en equipo_

Sasuke: era eso o fracasar en la prueba_

Kakashi: por cierto, los felicito por descubrir uno de los objetivos de esta prueba_

Sasuke: uno?_

Kakashi: calma, estas a punto de descubrir el siguiente_

Sasuke: a que te refieres_

En eso lograron llegar el naruhina.

Kakashi: es simple_ dijo y al mismo tiempo sacaba a sakura del genjutsu y colocaba un kunai en su cuello_ sasuke ataca a hinata o matare a sakura_

En ese momento quedo paralizado no sabia que hacer, por un lado no poia dejar morir a sakura y por otro no podía herir a hinata. Pero en ese instante naruto le iso una seña y el no pudo hacer mas que sonreir por lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Kakashi:bien, a quien decides_

Sasuke: yo elijo…_ dijo mientras discretamente se preparaba_ …a ambas_ rápidamente lanzo un shuriken hacia kakashi que intento esquivar lo cual lo distrajo y no noto que detrás de el había un naruto que lo ataco haciendo que soltara a sakura, e inmediatamente hinata intanto atarcarlo, pero kakashi ya lo había previsto y intanto asestarle una patada que fue detenida por sakura, y sasuke aparece de la nada casi dándole una patada que el logro detener fácilmente pero no logro detener los 5 naruto que lo golpearon uno tras otro empujadolo a una distancia consierable.

Kakashi. Supongo que han aprendido la lección_

Naruto: la habíamos aprendido sin tener que armar todo este rollo_

Y en ese momento sasuke mostro que tenia los 3 cascabeles

Kakashi: supongo que con esto será suficiente_

Naru/hina/sasu/saku: eso significa_

Kakashi:sip, ESTAN APROBADOS!_

Naru/hina/sasu/saku: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Kakashi: bien nos reuniremos mañana a las 7 para empezar con las misiones como el equipo 7_

Y asi despareció en una nube de humo dejando a los genin solos.

Naruto: bueno supongo que ahora somos amigos no?_

Sakura: supongo_

Sasuke: stk_

Hinata solo sonrio por lo que había pasado antes para que ellos se llevaran asi.

**Flasback**

**Naruto: hinatatengo una idea_**

**Hinata: cual?_**

**Naruto: es que yo mande una cantidad masiva de clones para distraerlo mientras nosotros le preparamos una trampa_**

**Hinata: es una buena idea, pero también debemos de unirnos con sasuke y sakura_**

**Naruto: en verdad es necesario?_**

**Hinata: si Naru-chan**

**Luego de encontrar a los otros dos, reunirlos y de explicarle mas o menos en que consistía la prueba.**

**Sasuke: entonces quieres que nos unamos?_**

**Hinata: si_**

**Sakura: pero porque deberíamos?_**

**Hinata: porque esta prueba consiste en trabajo en equipo, si no trabajamos junto no llegaremos a nada_**

**Naruto: a mi tampoco me gusta la idea de unirnos, pero supongo que no poriamos ser enemigos por siempre, después de too las cosas pueden cambiar_**

**Sakura: supongo_**

**Hinata: sakura-san podemos llevarnos bien si quieres_**

**Sakura: de acuerdo, valdra la pena intentar**

**Naruto: asi se habla!, y que dices tu teme?_**

**Sasuke: stk!_**

**Hinata: supongo que es su foma de decir que esta de acuerdo_**

**Naruto: bien, de ahora en adelante vamos a hacer el equipo 7_ **

**Fin del flasback**

Hinata: e_stoy feliz de que ahora al menos nos llevemos un poco mejor__

Naruto: hinata hay que irnos ya_

Hinata: claro, y sakura-san, sasuke-kun_

Naruto: ya se fueron, venga hay que irnos aun son las 2:36 y tenemos todo el dia para nosotros_

Hinata: de acuerdo pero, adonde vamos?_

Naruto:…_

Hinata: jijijijijijijij que tal si vamos a ichiraku_

Naruto: siiiiiiii vamos_

Luego se encaminaron a ichiraku ramen, pero en el camino notaron que una caja los estaba siguiendo.

Naruto: hina-chan dime que no estoy alucinando y si vemos una caja que se mueve_

Hinata: si la vemos_

La caja de repente dejo salir a un niño.

¿?¿?: como me descubrieron!_

Naruhina: quien no te vería! Y quien eres y porque nos siges?_

¿?: MI NOMBRE ES KONOHAMARU!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No pude publicar porque tuve y tengo un problema con mi laptop asi que no esperen que publique hasta dentro de un buen tiempo.


End file.
